Wawancara Kaito Kid
by Yinny 'Dilly-Chan' Chawade
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Kaito diwawancara tentang kelemahannya? Bagaimana reaksinya? fic pertama saya di ffn. Maaf ga pinter buat summary.


Title: Wawancara Kaito Kid

Genre: Humor dan Parody

Rated: Hmm, apa yak? M aja lah #Plaakkkhh# Ehehehehee, Nggak jadi kok. K+ aja deh

Disclaimer: Bukan saya pastinya XD, DC tuh punyanya om Aoyama Gosho.

Warning: Humor Garing, Gaje-ness, Abal-ness, Lebay-ness, Bahasa Gahoel, Logat Campur Aduk(?), OC, OOC, Nista, Typo(s), de el el.

NO FLAME please ^_^

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

*O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O*

Nara: "Selamat malam pemirsa. Jumpa lagi dengan Pembawa Acara paling keceh cetar membahana badai seantero Beika(?), yaitu saya sendiri, Nara, di acara CFC Realita.

*Author kena lempar telur busuk sama Readers*

Kali ini saya akan mewawancarai salah satu karakter di DC, yaitu Kaito Kid si pencuri.

Semua orang pasti bertanya-tanya, mengapa Kaito Kid, si pencuri paling terkenal sejagat Bumi(?) ini paling takut dan anti pake banget sama yang namanya IKAN pemirsa." Jelas sang Pembawa Acara panjang x lebar = luas(?) sambil berlogat Peni Roso(?) dengan lebaynya. X3

Nara: "Nah, sekarang kita tanya Kaito kid si pencuri, Halo ." Sapaku sambil nyodorin Mic dan Kamera ke Kaito

Kaito Kid: "Ssshh…. Ssshhh…. Jangan sebut nama itu keras-keras dong, mas bro, mbak bro." Kata kaito dengan logat yang super gahoel(?) sambil memberi isyarat tutup bibir(?).

Nara: "Kenapa begitu, Kid si pencuri?"

Kaito Kid: "Nanti cewek-cewek pada kejar-kejar aku karena mendengar namaku yang paling kece sejagat raya ini." Kata kaito dengan sangat narsisnya. Dan sukses membuat Kaito digebukin kameramen dan pembawa acara dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

Kaito Kid: "Apaan sih elu-elu pada malah gebukin aku? Lagipula, nanti kalau dilihat sama Polisi aku kan bisa ditangkap, pak bro(?)." Protes Kaito. Tidak lupa logat super gahoelnya.

Nara: Ya salam(?). Saya baru ingat kalau anda pencuri. *plak

Kaito Kid: Dasar Pembawa Acara o'on.

Nara: "Uuapaahh ? Enak saja lu ngomong." Teriakku sambil jitak Kaito pake palu *itu sambil jitak atau getok ya? Saya sendiri pun tidak tau* *Author digampar Readers pake sandal jepit*

Akhirnya semua kru TV dan Kameramen pun memindahkan tempat wawancara mereka dan naik ke gedung tingkat 50 atas permintaan Kaito. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian si Kaito malah loncat dari atas gedung dan terbang naik gondola terbang(?) yang entah datang dari mana. Dan saat sadar, dia lupa kalau dia lagi di wawancara. Akhirnya dia pun turun lagi. Ckckck…. Ganteng-ganteng ko pelupa sih. Sama saja dong o'on nya seperti si Pembawa Acara? *Author dibantai KaitoLovers*

Cameramen: "Ok, ok, kembali fokus ke acara, kita ulang lagi dan jangan lupa di sensor. Oke, Camera, Action!" Seru sang Cameramen sambil bergaya ala mbah Sutradara(?).

Kaito Kid: "Wah, maaf…. maaf…. Maklum, saya kan terkenal sebagai pencuri TERANG BULAN gitu loh!" Kata Kaito narsis dan gahoel.

Nara: "Wah, julukan anda seperti nama Martabak saja." Jelasku yang tiba" bikin Readers dan kru TV pada laper dan ngiler. *Author ditendang massa*

Kaito Kid: "Hehehe, iya sih, Soalnya aku kan suka Martabak." Jawab Kaito sambil cengengesan. *plaaakkk

Nara: "Oh ya, By the way on the way busway(?), kami mau Tanya, kenapa ente takut dengan ikan ?" Tanyaku ketularan logat gahoelnya Kaito.

Kaito Kid: "Ikan? I-kan? IKAN? " Teriak Kaito Shock dengan wajah kaget ala Patrick di Spongebob *Lho, kok jadi nyasar ke Spongebob sih?*. Saking takutnya, Kaito sampai sembunyi di kolong Truk Sampah sambil ngeluarin dan mengibarkan bendera putih ala balita yang membuat Nara ketawa sampai ngakak koprol-koprol(?).

Nara: Tenanglah, tenang , disini tidak ada ikan kok.

Kaito Kid:" Eeh ? Oh begitu ya? Ok, kembali ke topan, eh, maksudnya topik ._.a" Seru Kaito yang langsung jadi salting dan gaje secara tiba-tiba. Seluruh kru TV pun hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria.

Nara: "Yap, Saya Tanya sekali lagi, kenapa anda takut dengan ikan?"

Kaito Kid: "Karena dulu waktu saya masih kecil, saya pernah masuk ke sungai dan saya dikejar-kejar oleh makhluk didalam air yang berwana hijau dan mulutnya panjang dengan gigi yang tajam, jadi semenjak itu saya jadi takut sama ikan u,u." Curcol kaito panjang x lebar x tinggi = volume(?) sambil nangis bombay(?).

Nara: Jiah….. Jadi ceritanya curcol nie?

Kaito Kid: Kan tadi ente yg nanya? Gimana sih? -_-

Nara: Oh iya ya. *gubraakkk*

Kaito Kid: Dasar Pembawa Acara o'on. -_-

Nara: "WHAT DID YOU SAY? " Teriakku.

"…." Hening sesaat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Loading…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

20%

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

50%

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

80%

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

99%

.

.

"Eh, tunggu dulu,warna hijau, mulut panjang, dan gigi yang tajam, apakah dia juga punya kaki, ?" Lanjutku setelah loading ingatan(?) sampai 1 tahun kemudian. *Readers: Ebuset lola amat tuh otak*

Kaito Kid: "Saya rasa punya, namanya aja ikan. :/ " Jawab kaito polos. *Oi, sejak kapan ikan punya kaki?*

Nara: Tunggu dulu, itu kan Buaya Darat.

Kaito Kid: "Wow, Playboy *0*" Seru Kaito bangga.

Nara: Itu kan kamu. -_-

Kaito Kid: "Eh ?" Kaito cengo di tempat.

"…"

(2 jam kemudian)

"ENAK AJA LO ! GUE BUKAN PLAYBOY !" Teriak Kaito setelah cengo selama 2 jam(?). dan di saat yang bersamaan, sebongkah bogem mentah(?) mendarat dengan sukses tepat di wajah sang Pembawa Acara.

Nara: "Aduh, duh-duh. Kok tiba-tiba ente meninju ane sih?" Rintih Nara sambil memegang wajah tampannya yang bonyok gara-gara bogem mentahnya Kaito *Readers: Ill Feel*

Kaito Kid: "Lagian lo bilang gue Playboy sih." Jawab Kaito sewot.

Nara: "_HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ya salam(?). Mimpi apa gue semalem, kok bisa ya gue ketemu sama maling sepolos dan se o'on ini sih? Ckckck….._" Kata Nashikin *Dalam innernya.* "Wah… wah… Sepertinya salah paham nih. Maksud saya bukan itu lho." Kata Nara dengan wajah-sambil-nahan-ketawa.

Kaito Kid: "Terus maksud lo apa ngomong gitu?" Tanya Kaito sambil menggembungkan pipinya sebel.

Nara: "Maksudnya, makhluk dengan ciri-ciri seperti yang anda sebutkan tadi itu bukannya Buaya?"

Kaito Kid: "Eh, Benarkah itu?"

Nara: "Ya iyalah bener. Dasar . -_-"

Kaito Kid: "Waaahh, gawat, bodohnya aku, Pak Cameramen, mohon sensor semua ini dari awal sampai akhir ya." Pinta Kaito sambil berpuppy eyes no jutsu(?).

Cameramen: "Maaf, si pencuri, tapi acara ini LIVE." Jawab sang Cameramen.

Kaito Kid: "Haahh? jadi dari tadi saya suruh sensor sedangkan ini live?" Teriak Kaito shock. Saking shocknya, Kaito sampai nangis-nangis sambil guling-guling dilantai dengan guling yang entah darimana asalnya. dan akhirnya dia pun jatuh kejurang yang tiba-tiba datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar(?).

Nara: "Jadi, sekian wawancara saya dengan si pencuri. Salam dingin dari saya. Sampai jumat, eh, maksudnya sampai jumpa pemirsa. XD"

.:OWARI:.

**A/N: **Huwaaaa apa-apaan nih fic ? ko endingnya begini sih ? T_T *pundung di pohon toge*  
maklum, saya masih newbie, jadi gomen ne kalo jelek.

Btw, ini fic bukan murni buatan saya sih, tapi saya nge-remake sebuah Story Games teman FB saya yang ada di sebuah Fanpage Facebook. Saya juga udah minta izin sama orangnya, dan katanya boleh. Selain itu, Nara itu OC yang saya plesetin dari nama asli pembuatnya, soalnya orangnya nggak mau nama aslinya dipublish XD.  
*Author malah curcol*  
#abaikan

RnR please.


End file.
